


“Just say it is okay. I just need to hear you say that.”

by Aidaran, StarTravel



Series: Garashir ficlets and drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Explosions, Graphic Description of Injuries, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTravel/pseuds/StarTravel
Summary: There's an accident at the station, and Garak and Julian end up trapped in the lower levels.





	“Just say it is okay. I just need to hear you say that.”

The station shakes as bombs go off in all its levels. The last thing doctor Bashir hears before the floor collapses under his and Garak’s feet are the screams of people around them, and then he wakes up in the middle of a rubble pile, sharp pain in most of his body. He feels like screaming and damns his enhanced brain for waking him up to this torture. He tries to drag himself over to Garak to check for injuries. He needs to do something or he’ll go mad.

Garak looks at him and something in his eyes tell Julian that he’s in even worse shape than he feels, but he stubbornly refuses to look down. He just can’t.

“Julian, you need to stay still. I’m fine.”

Garak has a bit of a cut in his temple but aside from that, he is fine. Now Julian, he can't get up. Something hit his legs and he's too scared to look. He lets out a pained breath, hands shaking a bit as he tries to lie them flat on the ground. He needs some kind of purchase. 

“You’ll have to carry me if they don’t get the transporters back on soon, so I need to make sure you are fine, Elim.”

"I'm not sure it'd be safe to move you without stabilizing you first. Let me see if there's something I could use in the rubble."

Garak coughs, looking desperately for something to use to keep his legs still. He knows he shouldn't even move him in the first place.

Julian nods because he knows that as well, or well - he can guess by how much pain there was initially and the ensuing numbness. He tries to focus on the medical facts and not the slowly building anxiety spreading through him. He’ll be alright. He will.

And the others must be fine too. He heard at least 10 explosions before the floor sank, and 4 more after that. If nobody's coming for them yet is because they must be evacuating. Everything is probably back in control.

At least there's oxygen so the station is not that badly damaged.

Julian can reassure himself of all that. He will be fine and so will everyone else. He’s not going to bleed to death down here. Garak comes back and shakes his head, expression too carefully passive. 

“I don’t think -“

"Garak, did you find anything we could use to help me walk?"

He won't accept he just has to wait there and hope not to die.

“I don’t think so, dear. I know I’m not the doctor here, but I’m not sure it’s a good idea to move you. It could cause further damage.”

"I could move if you helped me." His eyes are pleading, and he stubbornly refuses to look down.

Garak takes a deep breath and kneels down next to him. He takes one of his hands between his own and kisses his knuckles. 

“It wouldn’t be safe.”

“Garak, I need you to say I am ok. I know I am not. I know exactly the kind of fractures I have, how much blood I already lost, and why you can't move me. Just say it is okay. I just need to hear you say that.”

He feels his voice go higher and higher, bordering on hysteria.

Garak squeezes his hand and nods, gaze kind and knowing. Julian takes a shuddering breath, trying and failing to find something to calm him. Anything. 

“You’re okay. It’s merely a scratch, my dear.”

"I told you so. They really should hurry up, we'll be late for the tennis match." 

He hears 3 more explosions, and Garak shields him when a bit of debris falls over them.

“Yes, that would be quite the pity. I’ve been working so hard on my serve.”

"I think the noise would be distracting, though. Maybe we should tell the captain to make less noise when cooking." 

They hear two more explosions, further away this time.

“Yes, yes, and Miles really needs to be more careful. He just dropped another set of tools.” 

There’s silence for several minutes after that, no sound but their breathing. Julian's one is labored, but he still manages to smile. Garak shakes his head.

“Worf must have asked him to quiet down. How kind of him.”

"I'm sure soon Jadzia will come to gossip about them arguing about that." 

The station seems to shake a bit, and Julian tightens his grip on Garak's hand.

“Of course, and maybe then we can all grab something at Quark’s. He must be wondering where we all are.”

"I'm more than ready to drink you under the table after our match, Elim."

“As though you’ve ever drank anyone under anything.” Garak sniffs, moving his body more fully over Julian when another bit of debris falls from the sky.

"Oh, I'm more than capable of drinking 3 pints right now. And maybe eat something. You don't happen to have a sandwich somewhere, do you?"

“Tragically I didn’t think so far ahead. You’ll have to forgive me.”

"Not even a little snack in your pocket?" Julian actually feels quite nauseous. His head spins, probably because of the blood loss.

“No, I fear I finished those chocolates you gave me some time ago.” Julian can’t decide if Garak’s voice is shaking or if it’s his senses.

"Maybe I should get you some more, then. You may need to take me on a date to convince me to do so, though."

“Of course, my dear. My quarters or yours?”

The station trembles and Garak covers Julian, who seems to be getting more and more dizzy. His eyes are glassy when he speaks again.

"I think I'd like to soak in your big tub again, so your quarters. But first you should offer me a nice dinner and good wine. I'm not that easy, you know."

“I wouldn’t think of doing anything else. And maybe you can massage my scales later.”

"Only if you comb my hair with your fingers until I almost fall asleep."

His breath comes a bit more shallow with each passing minute.

“Of course.” Garak whispers and tries to stop the whimper in his own voice.

"We could watch a musical film after that, don't you think? I think I could find one you'd like."

Julian lays his head on Garak's shoulder, closing his eyes for a second. The cardassian caresses his hair, protecting him from the falling debris.

“I’d be most willing to let you try. There must be some good music on Earth.”

"There's one musical about a barber serial killer. Surely you'll appreciate it."

He digs his nails in Garak's hand for a moment and then relaxes them, biting his lip.

Garak swallows tightly, watching as Julian’s eyes grow glassier.

“Yes, yes that sounds delightful.”

"And maybe... maybe we can go to sleep after that, with a nice tea, don't you think?"

There have not been any more explosions, or maybe it's because he feels so sleepy he can't quite hear them anymore.

“Yes, yes. A nice cup of tea and we can just rest. Rest, dear.” Garak pulls him close as he can without moving his injured legs.

"This place really has a terrible customer service, don't you think? Nobody's come to check on us."

There's a bit of noise coming closer, but they can't be sure who or what that is.

“The worst. We’ll have to file a complaint.” Garak hears the door crack open and tenses, ready to attack.

Sisko and Miles enter, running to their side. The captain kneels at their side and notices Julian lost his commbadge in the fall. 

"How bad is it?"

“Garak says I’m okay, but actually it’s quite a severe injury.” Julian says in a choked voice, half laugh and half pain.

Miles shakes his head, letting out a watery scoff as he kneels down next to Julian, squeezing his hand and mumbling something to low for either of them to understand. Garak suspects it might be one of those maudlin earth prayers, and for once he can’t blame the Chief for it. 

"I'm sorry we couldn't get earlier, there's been 32 explosions and only now the transporter is operative. Chief, you stay here and assess the damage. 3 to beam to sickbay."

Miles nods curtly, letting go of Julian’s hand and taking a step back. Then they’re gone from the wreckage. They arrive there and Julian is immediately taken into care. This time Jabara lets Garak stay close.

Garak has cuts all over his body, especially because of all the debris he's shielded Julian from, but he insists on waiting until the doctor is stable. He needs to know that Julian will survive this. 

Julian, when he’s finally stable enough to be aware, immediately starts fretting.

“Garak! You’re covered in bruises. And you’re bleeding!”

His voice comes out pinched, brow furrowing as he tries to sit up enough to take an inventory of all of Garak’s injuries. Garak can’t help smiling a bit at that, because that’s more like the Julian he knows. 

"So are you. Double exposed fracture, multiple cuts and internal bleeding."

“Yes, yes, but I’m letting them work on mine.”

"And once they finish, they can treat me. I first need them to make sure you can live up to the night we planned down there."

The nurse can't help snorting at that.

“Of course you’d put Sweeney Todd before your own health.”

"You promised a musical I may like. Of course I need you to feel better, so I can complain about how I disliked it until you find another good one to watch with me."

“How could I have forgotten? We can try Rent next. You’ll hate it.”

"I can hardly wait to complain about it."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
